thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nadya Prushnatova
|status = Deceased |gender = F |height = 5' 8½" (1.74 m) |dob = December 12, 1974 |dod = 2004 |nationality = Russian |family = Viktor Skobel (boss) Alexei Yuri Gorsoy Levi Stratov Jamahl |affiliations = The Thieves in Law |enemies = Eddie O'Connor Ben Mitchell Jackie Philips |voice = Yana Yanezic}} Nadya Prushnatova is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a tertiary antagonist in The Getaway: Black Monday. Nadya is a high ranking member of the Thieves in Law. She is the only female member of the gang who engages in combat. Nadya was in the military for an indefinite amount of time before she quit and started working for Viktor Skobel as a mercenary. Early Life Nadya Prushnatova was born in December 1974 in Russia. She joined the military at a young age, at which point she developed an aggressive and violent behaviour. After serving in the military for an indefinite amount of time, Nadya quit and started working, as Finch puts it, as a security guard. She later dropped the guard get-up before eventually meeting Viktor Skobel and becoming a part of the Thieves in Law, serving as a high-level mercenary and torturer between the ranks. She moved over to London in early 2004. 2004 Nadya is first seen in the mission Finding Miss Philips, when Levi Stratov unintentionally leads Mitch and Harvey to a construction site owned by the gang. Inside the building in the third floor, Nadya tortures journalist Jackie Philips, hellbent on finding out what she knows about the gang. When the police move in to rescue Jackie, Nadya escapes through the basement using a secret exit leading to the sewers, presumably the same that a boxer and a computer hacker used to escape early on (chronologically). She later attends a meeting with Viktor, Alexei and Yuri at Viktor's mansion. This is seen in the mission Under Ground Activity, during the opening cutscene. After this, Nadya appears much later in the mission Your Man with the Tattoo, when Eddie follows Yuri to a factory where an arms deal is taking place between Viktor and Jamahl, the head of the Yardies. Eddie tries to kill Viktor, but Nadya manages to shoot the gun out of Eddie's hand. Viktor orders Yuri to kill Eddie, but Mitch and his team arrive to stop the deal. Nadya and Viktor flee the factory and make an escape in the truck parked outside. Nadya drives and Viktor tries to stop Eddie by shooting at him. Eddie chases after them and they drive back to Viktor's mansion. Eddie shoots his way through the mansion and kills many members of the gang. Death Eddie eventually confronts Nadya on the rooftops of Viktor's mansion. Nadya insults Eddie while shooting two Uzis at him, but Eddie eventually gains the upper hand after a brutal shootout. Defeated, Nadya falls back through a skylight before crashing down into an empty room below, killing her. Eddie then chases after Viktor to finish the gang off. This happens in the mission The Vor. Personality Nadya is a very angry and aggressive character. Like Yuri however, she is also very quiet. She does speak a few times but it is usually only to insult towards her enemies, like when she tortures Jackie and tries to kill Eddie. Nadya is the only female member of the Thieves in Law (other than Zara; although Zara's role is unclear), but has much experience in shooting and torture, giving her leverage among the other members of the gang. Jackie Philips describes her as 'the bitch', out of deliberation for torturing her. Mission Appearances *Finding Miss Philips *Under Ground Activity *Your Man with the Tattoo *The Vor (killed) Trivia *In Nadya's death scene, in a continuity error, her Uzis are replaced by dual Desert Eagles as she falls through the skylight. Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black Monday Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gangsters Category:Villains Category:Thieves in Law Category:Bosses